Ice Cream
by Chrome83
Summary: L'été. La chaleur. Une glace. Une imagination un peu débordante. Et voilà...


**Titre** : Ice Cream

**Pairing** : Elliot x Léo

**Rating** : T, pour sous entendus sexuels.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà un petit texte écrit un jour où j'étais d'humeur soft érotique, alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce one-shot soft érotique tout plein de sous-entendus, sur nos chers Elliot et Léo vu que c'est mon OTP. Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter, si ce n'est que j'espère que ça vous plaira. Ce n'est pas du grand art, j'ai écrit ça très vite, mais bon, il me plait bien quand même. :3

**PS** : Dans ce texte, ils sortent déjà ensemble.

**Disclamer** : Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki-sensei.

* * *

**~ ICE CREAM ~**

On était en plein été et le temps était incroyablement chaud. Comme les vacances étaient là, Elliot et Léo étaient rentrés au manoir des Nightray, et en cette journée caniculaire, ils étaient tous les deux dans la véranda, installés sur une banquette recouverte d'un tissus crème. Le blond, les yeux fermés, s'éventait doucement avec le livre qu'il lisait un instant avant, accablé par la chaleur, pendant que son valet, assis à sa droite, parcourait rapidement les pages d'un roman, ne semblant aucunement souffrir du climat.

_\- Je meure de chaud...,_ Se plaignit Elliot en déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise.

Léo leva les yeux de sa lecture et observa un moment son maître avachi, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux toujours clos. Sans rien dire, il posa son livre sur le guéridon qui se trouvait près d'eux, puis il se leva et rentra dans le manoir. Elliot, étonné, l'appela en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait, mais il ne reçu pas de réponse. Cependant, il n'insista pas et soupira en continuant d'agiter son livre devant son visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit son valet revenir. Il se redressa et son regard s'illumina quand il découvrit que le noiraud tenait dans ses mains deux glaces ; la première était d'un rose vif, et l'autre était d'un vert délicat. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Léo demanda avec un fin sourire :

_\- Framboise ou pistache ?_

_\- Pistache !,_ S'empressa de répondre le blond.

Son ami lui tendit la friandise qu'il avait choisie et se rassit à coté de lui.

_\- Merci, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !,_ S'exclama Elliot en entamant sa glace dont la fraîcheur lui fit du bien.

_\- C'est bien pour ça que je suis allé les chercher,_ Répondit Léo avec amusement.

Tous les deux dégustèrent leur crème glacée en silence, profitant de ce moment tranquille. Au bout d'un moment, Elliot tourna la tête vers son petit ami, juste au moment où sa langue venait rouler sur la sucrerie rose dans un mouvement lascif, avant de se rétracter dans sa bouche. Quelques secondes plus tard, le muscle rose de son adorable valet caressa encore une fois la boule de glace, et ses lèvres se refermèrent à sa surface avec un léger bruit de succion. Le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils, observant avec attention le garçon déguster sa crème glacée de sa langue et de ses lèvres.

Comme il faisait très chaud, la douceur sucrée fondait vite, et Léo glissa sa langue tout autour de haut du cône pour empêcher que de la glace fondue ne coule sur ses doigts, puis il la fit jouer sur toute la friandise, de bas en haut, la fit tourner autour avant de la rétracter à nouveau.

Cette langue baladeuses et ces lèvres désirables qui jouaient ainsi de façon si sensuelle sur la crème glacée donnait, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, des pensées peu catholiques à Elliot dont les joues chauffées à blanc devaient être d'un profond rouge vermeille à présent. Il déglutit et détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur sa propre glace à moitié fondue, mais c'était sans compter sur les légers sons érotiques qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, causés par la bouche du noiraud qui suçotait la crème rose, ou sa langue qui la léchait lentement.

Le Nightray réprima un grognement alors qu'une gène grandissait dans son pantalon. On n'avait pas idée de manger une glace de la sorte ! Mais si ça se trouvait, Léo le faisait exprès ! Il en serait bien capable tiens, lui qui appréciait toujours de s'amuser à embarrasser son maître.

Le beau blond lança prudemment un regard en coin en direction du noiraud et constata que ce dernier avait terminé. Il passa sa langue libidineuse sur ses lèvres pour en effacer toute trace restante de sucre, puis il tourna la tête vers celui qui l'observait. Le trouvant les joues rouges, les yeux brillants de désir et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il esquissa un petit sourire taquin.

_\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante_, Tu es dans un sacré état...,_ Ajouta-t-il en désignant l'excroissance bien visible de son entre-jambe.

_\- L-la ferme !_ S'écria le blond comme une jeune fille prude

Léo eut un petit rire, et il demanda encore, avec un regard concupiscent :

_\- Est-ce que c'est ma faute... ?_

Elliot déglutit à nouveau avec difficulté. Bon sang, ce garçon était un réel appel au viol ! Son visage fin, ses lèvres, les mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux, contrastant avec son teint de porcelaine, et ce sourire qui habillait sa bouche, tout était là pour attiser le désir d'Elliot. Le blond se leva brusquement, laissant tomber sa glace - à laquelle il n'avait qu'à peine touché, au final -, saisit le poignet de son valet et le tira à sa suite sans rien dire. Vanessa était en ville avec Ernest, son père était en rendez-vous d'affaire, et sa mère, chez une amie. Ils étaient seuls au manoir, et le cadet des enfants Nightray comptait bien en profiter pour montrer au noiraud ce qu'il en coûtait de l'exciter ainsi avec ses mimiques sensuelles.

Mais ça, cela retourne du privé, alors vous ne saurez rien de plus, bande de petits vicelards ! ~~

**FIN.**

* * *

J'attends vos avis ! ~


End file.
